btsfandomcom-20200222-history
BTS Universe
The Bangtan Universe '''or BTS Universe ('''BU) is an South Korean media franchise and shared universe that is centered on a series of music videos, independently produced by Big Hit Entertainment and based on characters inspired on the boy group BTS. The franchise has expanded to include short films and short stories. Content List of BU content certified by Big Hit Entertainment. 'Smeraldo Flower Shop' On August 9, 2017, Jin posted on Twitter (@BTS_twt) a selca featuring a bouquet of flowers and the word "Smeraldo".Jin's post on Twitter with "Smeraldo" Smeraldo is not an actual flower. However, ARMY found a florist who is planning on opening a shop called Flower Smeraldo.BTS Fans React To Viral Smeraldo Comeback Concept Theory "Testesso" has a blog of the Smeraldo Flower, this had different stories about the origin of the flower but the was stories was deleted and add a new header on July 4, 2018.Fans expect a possible BTS comeback in August with clues from 'smeraldo' flower shop Also the Instagram account that was deleted, and a Twitter account that is inactive and private since August 2017. On August 22, 2018, the blog started to post same stories than last year but changed the 8th story and Seokjin didn't preorder the Smeraldo flowers for the girl which means they didn't met and she didn't hit by a car, because Seokjin tured back the time. Timeline on Blog: August 15, 2017, (2022 on Bangtan Universe) is when Seokjin preordered the Smeraldo flowers and August 15, 2018, (2022 on Bangtan Universe) is after when Seokjin turned back the time, so he didnt preorder the flowers. *Don't confuse Jin, the vocalist of BTS with Seokjin, the fictional character. Characters Kim Seok-jin (김석진) Seokjin is transferring into the school after living in America,HYYH Notes (Love Yourself 'Her') Seokjin - 2 March Year 19 making him the older than all the friends he made in his new school. He always records and takes pictures of everything. A few years later, he meets a girl who drops her diary, which contains script about a mysterious flower called "Smeraldo"BTS (방탄소년단) LOVE YOURSELF Highlight Reel '起承轉結'. After finding the flower, Seokjin and the girl went on a date, but when she is crossing the street, she is hit by a car, then Seokjin returned the time for first time. Min Yoon-gi (민윤기) Yoongi as a kid always plays piano with his mother but after her death, he stops to play piano and goes to live with his father but he hates rules and silence of that house and the only thing he wants is to leave. He keeps people away due the accident of his mother and always carries a lighter to remember what happend. Jung Ho-seok (정호석) Hoseok was abandoned by his mother in a amusement park when was a kid, after that he lived 10 years in a orphanage and diagnosed with Munchausen SyndromeBTS (방탄소년단) WINGS Short Film #6 MAMA. He likes dance and always shows his happy side to everyone. He is always taking care of Jimin. Kim Nam-joon (김남준) Namjoon is working in a gas station as a part-time. He is always watching far away and living with the complex of don't do anything for the people he cares. Park Ji-min (박지민) Jimin is always transferring of schools, because his repeated admission and discharged from the hospital. Due to that he doesn't know anybody, until he meets Hoseok and all the guys but his happiness doesn't last too long because is admitted to hospital again. Kim Tae-hyung (김태형) TBA Jeon Jung-kook (전정국) TBA Timeline ⇄: Change 2010 * July 23: Hoseok, in a math class, remembered when his mother gave him a chocolate bar and told him "Hoseok-ah. Count to ten and then open your eyes." when he opened his eyes his mother was gone, leaving him at an amusement park and never returned. After that, he collapses to the ground.HYYH Notes (Love Yourself 'Tear') Hoseok - 23 July Year 10 * December 29: Taehyung's dad arrives drunk and hits him. HYYH Notes (Love Yourself 'Her') Taehyung - 29 December Year 10 2011 * April 6: Jimin had a school picnic with their parents at the Flowering Arboretium, but they couldn't attend. His teacher was going to take him to his house but he decided to return on his own, in the end he is back to the Arboretium and he ended in something like a storage area.HYYH Notes (Love Yourself 'Tear') Jimin - 6 April Year 11 2016 * September 19: Yoongi’s house burned down causing the death of his mother.HYYH Notes (Love Yourself 'Tear') Yoongi - 19 September Year 16 2018 * August: Jimin was transferred to the school after his discharged from the hospital.HYYH Notes (Love Yourself 'Her') Jimin - 30 August Year 19 2019 * February 20: Seokjin returned from the United States. * March 2: Seokjin was transferred to the school and informed that he had to repeat another year because of the change in the education system. * May 22: Taehyung climb to the top of the platform as the sun began to set, saw all his friends and then he jumped.HYYH Notes (Love Yourself 'Answer') Seokjin - 11 April Year 22 * May 28: Jungkook asked his hyungs what are they dreams because he had to done an investigation about it, to which Seokjin responded "maybe it is being a good person", Yoongi told him he didn't need to have something like a dream and everyone laughs, Taehyung said he wants to be a superhero and save the world from the bad guys, Hoseok said after finding his mother he wants to live happily and he asks Jimin what his dream is, he replies he doesn't know who to be. Namjoon is the only one left and says that he has no dream, that he only wants his salary to increase in his part-time job in the gas station and Jungkook looked at his announcement without knowing what to write.HYYH Notes (Love Yourself 'Answer') Jungkook - 28 May Year 19 * June 12: Everyone skipped classes and Namjoon gave the idea of going to the sea, they didn't have money so decided to walk through the train station to get faster. They passed near a sign that said "Flowering Arboretium, 2.2 km." Jimin stops and Yoongi notes his strange expression, but Jimin walks again following to all.HYYH Notes (Love Yourself 'Tear') Yoongi - 12 June Year 19 * June 25: Seokjin found a flower pot which was Hoseok's at the secret base, a warehouse classroom and he noticed that the windows and walls were covered by graffiti, as his father went to the same school, he searched his name and he found it and said "It all started from here".HYYH Notes (Love Yourself 'Answer') Seokjin - 25 June Year 19 * August 30: Hoseok brought Jimin to his home even he doesn't live in the same direction as he was doing it since he was transferred to the school. But Jimin suddenly was scared and he thought "How long will these days last?". 2020 * March 20: Taehyung saw Namjoon on the standing in the front of their secret base, then noticed the principal and Seokjin are talking in there. Seokjin told the principal about Taehyung and Yoongi skiped class, jumped a barrier and fought with a guys, when Seokjin went out of their scret base Namjoon told him It's okay and he must have a reason to do it. Taehyung was in shock after listen everything, then Hoseok and Jimin came and took him to the secret base, when Seokjin saw them getting closer, said he had something to do and leaves, then Taehyung decides not tell anyone what he's been listening.HYYH Notes (Love Yourself 'Tear') Taehyung - 20 March Year 20 * May 15: On his last day going to classes Namjoon was in the secret base, thinking that in two weeks he has to move. On a piece of paper he writes "You must survive", wrinkles it and puts it in his pocket, then blurs the glass with his breath and writes "We will meet again", wishing it to be a promise among them.HYYH Notes (Love Yourself 'Her') Namjoon - 15 May Year 20 * 28~30 May: Namjoon left the city. * July 17: Seokjin was waiting the start of the summer vacation when Hoseok and Jimin appeared, Hoseok asked him if he's going to leave and he said meanless responses and turned to think what happend. He didn't know Yoongi and Jungkook were on the secret base, the principal suspected he was protecting his brothers and threaten to tell his father so he talked about their hang out place because he thought there was no one there, but turned out Yoongi getting expelled and no one knew he was causative of that. Out of his thoughts Hoseok wish him have a nice vacation, Seokjin couldn't say anything, he remember the first day when went to the school and was late and everyone got in trouble with him, he feel he ruined all those memories.HYYH Notes (Love Yourself 'Tear') Seokjin - 17 July Year 20 * September 15: Hoseok is with Jimin in the emergency room because he had a seizure at the bus stop, Jimin's mother thanks him about that. The medics start to move Jimin's bed and Hoseok started to follow them but Jimin's mother thank him again and touched him slightly and then pulled her hand away, Hoseok felt like Jimin's mother draw an invisible line between them a line he could never surmount. He step back and fell to the floor, when he lifted his head Jimin's bed had left the emergency room and could no longer be seen. After that day Jimin didn't come back to school.HYYH Notes (Love Yourself 'Her') Hoseok - 15 September Year 20 * September 28: Jimin without hope of getting out of the hospital, lied for first time and said to the doctor he doesn't remember anything.HYYH Notes (Love Yourself 'Her') Jimin - 28 September Year 20 2021 * February 25: Hoseok was looking himself through the mirror while he was dancing and remember the first time he danced with 12 years, the thing he remembered the most was the applause and cheers, and the feeling of actually feeling like himself for the first time. He only looked for those memories when he was dancing because If he looked away from that he is tied to a lot of things like always smiling even if he doesn't likes to, taking pills and faint no matter the location.HYYH Notes (Love Yourself 'Her') Hoseok - 25 February Year 21 * December 13: Namjoon after a year since he left to a rural city without making any farewell, scaping of his family and the sacrifice of being there because of his poverty, he was back without any notice. The bus stopped, he started to think If they would be able to smile all together like before, then wrote in the window "You must survive."HYYH Notes (Love Yourself 'Tear') Namjoon - 13 December Year 21 2022 * March 2: Hoseok started to work at a fast food chain since he became independent from the orphanage, he likes his job because gives him the opportunity to laugh, be cheerful and be happy. Sometimes was hard days, but it was easier because of his friends but things aren’t the same now. Seokjin, who transferred in, Namjoon, who disappeared one day, Yoongi, who wouldn’t answer his calls anymore after getting expelled, Taehyung, whose whereabouts he weren’t sure of, and Jimin, who never returned after he went to the emergency room. He saw Jungkook in his school uniform through the window a few times, but he never frequented the store anymore.HYYH Notes (Love Yourself 'Answer') Hoseok - 2 March Year 22 * March 29: Taehyung was doing a graffiti on the wall a gas station without apparent reason, but when he finish, he felt that was him. Then was caught and hit by the owner making him roller on the ground. He coughed blood when rose his feet, and saw someone appears, was Namjoon who pick up the spray and helped him to stand up properly.HYYH Notes (Love Yourself 'Answer') Taehyung - 29 March Year 22 * April 7: Yoongi was drunk while he was following the piano sound, a song he knows, then almost was hit by a car. He listened how sound of a fist slamming down onto the piano keys and he ran towards the music store, someone was sit, was Jungkook that the first time seeing each other since quitting high school.HYYH Notes (Love Yourself 'Her') Yoongi - 7 April Year 22 * April 28: Namjoon has the feeling of something happened to Taehyung, because of his attitude, his frequently visits to police station, the injuries in his body and his nightmares but he was waiting for him to tell everything. Meanwhile, Taehyung kept having a nightmare where Yoongi dies, Jungkook had a car accident and Namjoon had a fight, he said he can't say what is real and what is not and ask Namjoon to stay with him.HYYH Notes (Love Yourself 'Answer') Namjoon - 28 April Year 22 * May 25: The girl wrote “Y.K.” on Yoongi’s cigarette lighter and gave him a lollipop in exchange. * May 31: Hoseok was dancing when the girl came with a birthday cake for him, meanwhile Jimin was recording Hoseok when the girl arrived and he started recording her. * June 5: Namjoon met a girl while he was helping her to pick up some leaflets. * June 14: Jungkook met a girl at the hospital. * June 22: Taehyung noticed a girl in a convenience store who was stealing. He prevented that and bought the things for her. * July 11: Seokjin met a girl at the crossroads and she dropped her diary. * August 15: Seokjin, in his searching of the Smeraldo flowers, found a flower shop under construction. The owner questioned why he needed that specific flower, to which he expresses that he wants to be a good person and make her happy.HYYH Notes (Love Yourself 'Her') Seokjin - 15 August Year 22 * August 30: Seokjin received the Smeraldo flowers to give them to the girl on their date but she was hit by a car before he can give her the flowers, after that, he return the time and didn't go to the date. (Lilies falls ⇄ Seokjin catches lilies before it fell) Symbolism 'Magic Shop and Fake Love' "Magic Shop" is a psychodramatic technique that exchanges fear for a positive attitude. They have a new chance to do the things right but they repeat their past actions because they still don't love themselves due their past actions. Cast *'Jin' as Kim Seok-jin *'Jungkook' as Jeon Jung-kook *'Suga' as Min Yoon-gi *'RM' as Kim Nam-joon *'V' as Kim Tae-hyung *'J-Hope' as Jung Ho-seok *'Jimin' as Park Ji-min *'Yuju (Choi Yu-ju)' as Seok-jin's girl *'Shin Yu-na' as Jung-kook's girl *'Park Jung-yeon' as Yoon-gi's girl *'Oh Han-seol' as Nam-joon's girl *'Bora (Kim Bo-ra)' as Tae-hyung's girl *'Shin Ryu-jin' as Ho-seok's girl *The characters names are the same as their real names. References Credits to Compilation of The HYYH Notes by @wonderfullyedible on Reddit and (ENG) HYYH THE NOTE ‘ANSWER’ (S.E.L.F) by @BTSxPando on Twitter. Category:BTS Category:Filmography